


Candlelight Dinner

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Husbands, M/M, Misunderstandings, candlelight dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Castiel did something and now he has to tell Dean what he did.





	Candlelight Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wrote this one mostly for me and my cat. I am a translator and yep, I have a cat with that name.

Castiel was nervous. So, so nervous. The guilt of what he had done made him a little sick, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. Since he laid his eyes on him, he knew that he was destined to have him. It was fate.

But, how to tell Dean?

He had an idea.

Perhaps, if everything went wrong, at least Castiel would know that he had tried to make his husband understand, to make him know that he wanted this, and he wouldn't let himself feel bad about it. He wouldn't.

This morning, like every morning, Dean had left at 7:30 in the morning and Castiel kept sleeping soundly. Working from home had its perks. Castiel was a translator, and even if he knew that sometimes his work was way harder than people thought it was, he still loved it and didn't regret choosing it.

Anyway, Dean had showered, got dressed and fixed himself a quick breakfast. Then, he went back to their bedroom and leaned down to kiss his husband goodbye. Castiel kissed him back, feeling more a little uncomfortable, but if Dean noticed, he didn't tell anything. Castiel heard the front door shut and the engine of the Impala roared until it disappeared as Dean drove away from home.

Castiel sighed and got up. What a crazy day this would be.

After doing some yoga and working a bit in a few translations, Castiel made himself a sandwich for lunch and decided that it was time. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to see him now.

"Hey, Cas," said Jo, smiling brightly at him, when he went to see her. She knew, of course, as she was implicated. She had assured him that Dean wouldn't be mad, that he would understand and finally accept it. Castiel doubted it, but he had made his choice. 

Taking him home knowing that Dean didn't know anything yet felt strange, and again, the guilt hit Castiel, but he had no other choice, he had decided it would be today. He wouldn't wait another day.

So yeah, Castiel took him home and hid him in the laundry room. He asked him to be quiet and those big blue eyes looked at him with confusion. Why did he have to do this? Well, he would understand when he saw Dean.

Dean's favorite food wasn't the most luxurious, but Castiel could make anything to look more elegant than it was, and Dean happened to love everything Castiel prepared.

Burgers and pie. Nothing was better for Dean than to come from work to find this tasty food waiting for him. Castiel hoped today wasn't the exception. Except that he wouldn't like what Castiel had to tell him after dinner.

Castiel put all his effort into preparing the most delicious burgers, with all dean's favorite ingredients and his secret sauce made with honey. After putting the apple pie in the oven, Castiel went to set the table. He put a white tablecloth on the cheap wooden table they had in the dining room and lit two red candles on an old chandelier he just remembered they had.

Just when he was getting the pie out of the oven, Dean opened the front door.

"Cas?"

"In here," Castiel called back from the kitchen, his heart doing a wild flip. He had expected somehow that Dean was still at work, or that the traffic was terrible tonight, but apparently, none of those things had happened. Well, he deserved it.

"Uh, Cas? What's this?"

Dean was definitely in the dining room, and of course, he was eyeing the table with the candles. Castiel blushed, wondering if it was too much. He knew that the candles had been a bad idea. They weren't like this. Of course, Dean would suspect something.

He let the pie on the countertop and went to find Dean.

Suddenly, when he saw the confused smile on Dean's ace, Castiel remembered why he had fallen in love with this man. He was sweet, even if he had a hard time admitting it. He was kind and smart, and funny, and gorgeous. He was his husband. Castiel wondered if what he had done was worth losing this lovely man in front of him.

"Cas? What's wrong? Something happened?" Dean was right there, holding him as if Castiel had just told him his grandmother died. If only he knew...

"Everything's fine, Dean," he said, inhaling his husband's masculine scent from his neck. He untangled himself from Dean. "Are you hungry? I made burgers."

"Yes, but what's with candles and tablecloth? And why are you acting so strange? My birthday was three months ago."

Castiel smiled because he wished it was Dean's birthday.

"I just wanted to do something nice. Go change so you can be more comfortable."

Castiel served the food on new shiny plates and got two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Can I help with some-" Dean said as soon as he was ready.

"No, it's fine, go sit."

"Okay..."

Dean's smile grew wider when he saw his burger in front of him with the cold beer.

"Damn, Cas, I don't know what I did but I might start doing it more often," Dean joked.

But he was not the one who had done something.

The burgers were quite good, as Dean demonstrated by making all kind of noises as he ate. Castiel rolled his eyes with fondness, but it was time to tell him.

Castiel got up and served the pie as Dean finished his beer.

"Wow, Cas, this is awesome, I love you."

This was it. He had to tell him.

"Dean, I-"

"This is perfect, Cas, you're awesome."

"Thanks, but Dean, I-"

"I'm going to make you dinner, next time, don't worry."

"Dean, I'm trying to tell you something!"

Dean must have seen something on his face when he looked at him over the glowing candles because his smile froze. He went from happy to worried, and a bit scared.

"So something did happen," Dean said, his voice impassive. Castiel couldn't look at him, so instead, he looked at his own hands on the table.

"Yes, I, I did something," he mumbled.

"What did you do," and this time, Dean's voice was severe, and Castiel had to look up. Dean was hurt. Castiel knew he had betrayed him. But he had to tell him. Right now.

"Iadoptedacat," he muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"You what?" Dean asked, but he sounded more confused than angry, maybe because he hadn't heard him well.

So he put his hand on his laps and repeated: "I adopted a cat."

Dean was stunned for a second, but then he burst out laughing. It was Castiel's turn to be confused.

"What- why are you laughing?"

"Dude, I thought you had cheated on me!"

"What? Dean, I would never!"

Dean laughed again. He looked so relieved, but Castiel was still nervous, and bewildered.

"You made it sound so dramatic, I was preparing for the worst."

"But now we have a cat! Dean, you're allergic to cats! And I brought a cat home! Aren't you angry with me?"

Dean's face softened, and his eyes were shiny.

"Well, yeah, a bit' I mean, you didn't tell me, and now i'll have to take medicine."

"I'm sorry-"

"But Cas, I know you wanted to have a cat for so long. This would happen sooner or later," Dean said with a laugh. Castiel had never loved him more than he did at this moment.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked, blushing just a little. Dean knew him so well. Of course, he did, they were soul mates.

"I am. Now, come here, you big dork."

Castiel got up from his seat and went to sit on his husband's lap. They kissed for a long time, but Castiel was too excited and he wanted to show their new cat to Dean.

"You better take your medicine now, because Noah must be getting bored in the laundry room and he needs air."

"Noah?" Dean repeated with a snort.

"Yes, it's a cute name, shut up."

Dean laughed. He went to take his medicine while Cas went to find Noah, the two-months-old white kitty, who meowed up at him when he saw him.

"Come on, sweet boy, come meet your other daddy."

Castiel picked up the kitty and grinned. He kissed his little head and went to find Dean.

"He's cute," Dean said. Noah sniffed at his hand and Castiel knew he was in love. 

"He is." Castiel watched as Noah climbed upon Dean's lap on the couch and almost cried. This was perfect.

"I love you, Dean," he said resting his head on his husband's shoulder. Noah was now settling between them both, content to be warm and comfortable.

"I love you, too, Cas."


End file.
